Raven's Diary
by half demon raven
Summary: Somebody finds Raven's diary.They start using blackmail but...who is it
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new and improved Raven's Diary (spelled right?). The last one sucked and maybe this one will too…oh well enjoy. **

**XxxxxxX**

Chapter One

Raven walked into her room, closed the door behind her, and walked up to her bed. On her bed she reached under her pillow and took out a small black journal and a blue pen.

_Why is my life so out of control? I just found out that I have a crush on my leader. How did that happen? Why must it be impossible to not have a crush on somebody, especially if I never showed any interest? I think I'm going to talk to my emotions._

Raven then put the pen and journal back under her pillow.

She left the room,unknowing of the green eyes in the shadows.

**So…how was it. Rate it from 1 to 10 or you can go even higher if you really liked it(which I doubt).If you can guess who the green eyed stranger is you will get a chebra(my zebra,Pickles, mated with a chicken and out came are yellow chickens with zebra tails and ears)Sorry its short but I need to think about whats going to happen.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. By the way these are the winners of the guessing game**

**-Red x**

**-Krazieneko**

**And they won a…chebra. Beastboy is the one in the room but then Starfire somehow gets it.**

Chapter Two

Once Raven left the room the green eyed stranger waited until he didn't hear a single footstep.

He then came out of the shadows dressed in all black except for his eyes.

"Dude, Raven has a diary. Who would have known?" Beastboy said grabbing the journal from under the pillow.

Beastboy walked to the door and opened it. As he was walking he saw raven coming towards him so he quickly put the journal inside his pants.

"Hey Beastboy, have you seen Robin. We were supposed to train with together." Raven said.

"Nope haven't seen him all day. Have you checked his room." Beastboy said in a calm voice.

"Ok thanks." Raven said walking away.

Beastboy relaxed until he heared Raven's voice again "Oh and Beastboy."

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Next time you want to hide your diary, do not shove it down your pants because you forgot to take your hand out." Raven answered plainly.

Beastboy's face turned a bright red once he took his hand out of his pants but he left the journal in there.

After he entered his room he began reading the first page

_Hehehe I just threw beastboy out the window and I don't even regret it. The reason I threw that twit out was because he started getting on my nerves. Time to train with Robin._

Beastboy then read the second page

_I just went to the mall with Starfire and it was the worst trip ever. She even made me buy an outfit of red and black(this outfit will appear in later chapters and it will be detailed). Anyways its time to see the sunset with Robin._

Beastboy then read the third page

_Just played checkers with cyborg and I won. He even said I was cheating because I can read his thoughts and know what his next move is but that's not true. All I do is look into his one eye and I can tell where hes looking at but that's not using powers so…. It's time to go have tea with robin just like we do every morning._

Beastboy then read the forth page and the fifth and sixth and seventh before realizing one thing: every page has something about Robin.

"Oh my gosh, Robin and raven are always alone when she finishes writing her diary…so it only means one thing: they are friends with _Benefits_" Beastboy said out loud.

Then a knock was heared on his door.

**Sorry its short again.I will be giving away another Chebra to whoever guesses who knocked on beastboys door.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

**The winners of Guessing Game number two will be announced at the end.**

Chapter Three

Then a knock was heard at his door and Beastboy quikly hid the diary in his pillow.

"Who is it?" He asked opening the door "Oh hey Star."

"Hello friend Beastboy, I came to retrieve the bra you accidently took." Starfire said with a smile so joyfull it actually hurt to look at.

"Oh go get it…you just make yourself at home." Beastboy said blushing about the 'accident'.

After Beastboy left Starfire jumped on the bed , laying her head on the pillow.

"What is this hard object making the pillow uncomfortable?" Starfire asked herself reaching under the pillow and pulling out a small black journal.

"Oh is this what they call a diary secret or is it secret diary." Starfire said opening it to the back of the cover.

"It says '_Rachel Ravine Raven Roth(1). A book of my every day life and feelings. From depression to happiness and heartbrakes to loved hearts. A book for me and only myself to read and write in. To express myself freely without having to worry about powers. AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS'(2)_" Starfire said reading in a whisper so Beastboy wouldn't hear.

"Hey Star what ya reading." Beastboy said coming out of the bathroom with a pink bra.

"Oh nothing friend you for returning the bra of pink." Starfire said hiding the diary behind her back.

**In Starfire's room**

Starfire started reading all the pages of the diary until the last one where Raven is admitting her feelings towards Robin.

"Friend Raven has been a total glordabag. She has the emotional attraction towards friend Robin when she knows about me liking Robin."She said while her eyes turned bright green with power.

"Starfire" a voice said opening her door….

**So what did you think….Heres the winners of Guessing Game Number Two**

**-DarkAngel0427(My friend)**

**-Dark Mage 19**

**And they won Chebras..YAY**

**There is going to be a Guessing Game Number Three and this time the prize is going to be ….a kiss from beastboy or Robin(if you're a girl) or a kiss from Raven or Starfire(if you're a boy).So guess who is opening Stars door .**

**Heres a hint: "I wasn't afraid"(made that up but it should sound like someone in the titans)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
